Playing hooky, brain freezes, and a very angry Meiko!
by amiraline
Summary: When the very anti morning twins, Rin and Len, decide to skip school, Zuki (an oc), and Kaito (reluctantly) join them! They head to an ice cream parlor, and feel the pain of brainfreezes, then we find a very angry Meiko, dragging Kaito back to school. /This is a collab story I wrote with two of my friends. I played Rin/


On a bright and sunny morning day, the sounds of un-happy teenagers, and grumpy adults filled the morning air. Ah, weekdays. The very spawn of satin. Mornings.. Even worse. To make the morning even better (*cough sarcasm cough cough*), the sound of a choking Kaito mixed with the groans of the irritated people, who were slowly dragging themselves out of bed. Meiko, on the other hand, was dragging a very unfortunate Kaito down the sidewalk by his scarf, having pried the bluenette from an ice cream stand to go to school. Ah school...what an evil place. But, it was a vocaloid school, especially made for singers and performers. No doubt that everyone would rather be at home. Kaito stumbled after Meiko, his sapphire gaze wide with surprise. "M-Meiko, let go of me!" The bluenette whined, grabbing at his scarf. Nearby,Zuki, a short cross-dressing female with red eyes, stood outside the school, punching a tree mercilessly. She looked male, with a voice that sounded both male and female, but these were not the only Vocaloids lurking in the morning air. The frustrated sighs from a quite unhappy Rin floated in the trees. School was stupid.. Mornings were stupid.. Teachers were stupid.. Grades were stupid.. And teachers were stupid. Rin hated all of these things, with a passion, but yet still had to face them every single day. The weekend was her savior. She trudged along the sidewalk, her hair stringing over her eyes. Sleep still drug on her body, and she was so not in the mood to be awake right now. She just wanted to go back home and take a freaking nap or something but noooo, she had to go to school. Len slowly made his way beside Rin, his sky blue eyes still cloudy with fatigue. All he wanted was to go home, but he knew he had to go to school.. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and murmured, "Ugh, stupid school..." He muttered. Rin began to trip over her own to feet, again, as she walking pace decreased. She was probably seventy percent asleep right now.. What was the point of school anyways? Ugh, to learn... She could always just learn street smarts right? She shook her head as the random thoughts started to pile in her head. She groaned and stopped dead in her tracks then poked Len in the shoulder. "Will you carry me?" She asked, extending her arms out. Len looked at her and blinked. "Carry... you? Uh, okay..." He then scooped her into his arms, continuing his weary, but brisk pace. Rin shook her wrists as if to cheer. "Yay." She said, in the most pathetic tired voice she could get to come out of her mouth. She really didn't even react when he lifted her up, she was too tired to react. Len smiled wearily and gazed into blue eyes much like his own. "Someone's tired today~ Though I can't say I blame you.." He stifled another yawn. Rin gave a little smile in return. "Yeah, I'm not a big morning person.. I'm sure you already knew that.." She gave a dry laugh and her vision went blurryish as she kept her eyes on Len's face. Len bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not either... Oh well, too bad for us.." Rin was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I hate stupid school..." She muttered, with a long exaggerated sigh. "So do I..." Len sighed softly. "I wish we didn't have to go..." She let out another sigh and allowed her eyes to close. She probably wasn't going to get any sleep like this, but she could at least rest her eyes. "You read my mind.." She said in reply. Len chuckled quietly in amusement. "Well, I really don't blame you. I'd rather sleep in..." "I would too." Rin mumbled in reply. Len nodded, then yawned and looked up as the school loomed into view. "Nearly there..." Rin sighed when Len spoke. She really did not want to go.. She wasn't even that tired anymore, but she just didn't want to go to school. Len's steps faltered for a second as he stared at the upcoming building, his gaze a mixture of fatigue and disappointment. Then he huffed and continued walking, turning his gaze to the sidewalk. Rin dropped her head down, and started murmuring things, and sighed. Couldn't they just skip a day? "Can't we just skip today?" She asked, her thoughts making her speak out loud. Len paused. "Ehh, I dunno, Rin. Skipping out on school isn't a good thing..." But very tempting... He thought, then shook his head. Rin let out a puff of air. "C'mon it'd only be for todaaayyyyy..~" She said in a pleading voice. Len then stopped in his tracks, indecision in his gaze. "Wh... What about the others...?" He wanted to skip that day as much as Rin did, but he knew purposely skipping school could land them in some serious trouble... Rin tapped her chin trying to think of something. "Erm... They could skip too I guess!" She was going to try with all of her power to not have to go to that torture chamber known as school. I'm fairly sure Meiko, Kaito, and a few others are there already..." Len bit his lip. Rin was doing a good job of tempting him. Besides, he didn't wanna go to school either... "Maybe they won't notice we didn't go.. Or they'll think we got sick or something..." Rin nodded and sighed. "That's true.." She blinked twice. "There are a lot of them, and two of us, they probably wouldn't notice if we were gone.. The flu is going around." She fake coughed and grinned. Len smiled. "Then let's go back and get you right to bed~" He said with an amused smile, then turned and began walking back with a chuckle. Rin smiled. "Yay!" She said, actually being enthusiastic this time. She was so glad that she got to go back home. "Besides, I don't wanna go to school either..." Len murmured, then smirked. Rin giggled. "I didn't think you would either.. Mornings just aren't our things." She shrugged, and kept the smile on her face. "Right. Neither of us are morning people." Len stated, and laughed softly. "Unlike the others." Their sudden change of direction seemed to set off a trigger. Zuki cocked her head and narrowed her eyes as she felt her 'vocaloids doing something they shouldn't' senses kick in. She had eventually caught up to Meiko (who had stormed inside the school) and Kaito (who had been left on the sidewalk), so Kaito was the first person she said anything to. "I'm sensing something.." She muttered, eyes still closed. Kaito just gave her a puzzled look. Zuki looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Weeelllll, I get the feeling some others are doing something they shouldn't..." In the distance, she spotted the twins...walking AWAY from school. She looked up at Kaito. "Heeey, Kaito. I think the twins are skipping school...I'm going to follow their example...wanna skip with me?" She asked innocently. "Huh-?" Kaito followed her gaze. "What? The twins shouldn't be skipping school! Unless something's wrong..." He started to jog after them. "I'm gonna go talk with them!" Rin didn't notice that Kaito was coming over to them even when he was halfway there, probably because she was turned the other way, and the fact that she was buzzing with excitement now that she didn't have to go to school. "Guys!" Len tensed and immediately stopped, his gaze widening as he heard a distant call, quickly getting closer. "Shoot, Kaito's coming!" Zuki followed Kaito, now curious. She reached Run and Len first, due to being faster. "Rin-san, Len-san?" The cross-dressing female asked suddenly, glancing back at Kaito. She didn't seem upset at the twins, just curious. Len winced and turned, then looked at Zuki, assuming a frail look in his gaze. "Y-Yeah...?" Rin bit her lip. "Cover blown.." She muttered only loud enough for Len to hear. She seriously did not want to be dragged back to school by the older blue headed boy. Len looked down at Rin and sighed. "I guess so... He murmured back. "I'm not sure if we can fool Kaito..." He whispered to her, spotting the bluenette jogging up behind Zuki. "I have three questions." Zuki said sternly. "Where are you going? Why? And if your skipping school, why wasn't I invited?" Zuki then smiled, crossing her arms and pouting. She didn't look upset, but she was trying to. Len blinked and looked down at Zuki. Then he heaved a sigh. "To be honestly... Neither of us wanted to go. We were still tired, since we're not good morning people. So... We were... Going back home..." He cringed, well aware that Kaito was within earshot by now. Rin closed her eyes and waited for the scolding to begin. Great.. Just great, they were probably going to have to go to school now.. Kaito placed his hands on his hips, eyeing the twins with a frown. "You two knew better than that." Len winced. "Y-Yeah, but..." The bluenette shook his head. "Come on, school isn't THAT bad. You two know skipping school is wrong." He grabbed Len's wrist and began walking back. "Now, come on, or we'll ALL be late." Rin rolled her eyes and groaned.. "Bummer.." She muttered. It was almost sad how bad she didn't want to go to school, it was such a let down that she was going to have to go now.. She frowned and stared at the ground, not following after the bluenette, who began to drag her twin away. There was a long pause, before she grinned. "Really? That's awesome." Zuki said, fiddleing with her tie. "You two don't strike me as that kind of people, though..." She looked at Kaito. "Lighten up," she pouted. "School sucks, and I think we could skip a day, Kaito." She said, adding softly. "I could buy some ice cream for us all." Rin shrugged and nodded. "Seems fair enough, as long as we don't have to go there.." She said, pointing at the now somewhat far-off school building. Len smiled in amusement and said, "Agreed." Zuki grinned. "Okay, then let's go to...an ice cream parlor." The the child-like teenager said. She glanced back at the school, sticking out her tongue in a child-like manner. Rin kept nodding her head even as Zuki finished. She had gotten into a weird daze thing. It happens when she gets bored, it's just a random trance like daydream. Kaito nodded, his gaze lighting up eagerly as he seemed to forget about Meiko. "Yeah~!" Rin just stared ahead, blinking every few moments.. Len looked down at Rin. "Uhh, Rin?" He gently poked her shoulder. Rin shook her head, clearing her head. "Hm?" She asked looking at him. "You kinda zoned out there for a bit..." Len murmured, tilting his head. She blinked a few times. "Oh, heh, it happens." She replied, shaking her head again, then waving her hand as if to pass the conversation off. "Ah, I see." Len chuckled in amusement. Zuki smiled, oblivious and walking happily. "After ice cream, where should we go?" She asked Rin, Len and Kaito. Kaito walked after Zuki, grinning cheerfully. "Hm? Oh, uhh..." He tilted his head. "Honestly, I don't know... What do you guys think?" Rin looked up and began to think about we they could do, once they were done at the ice cream parlor. Zuki said softly, "We could go to an arcade or something." She offered. Len smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds good~" Zuki grinned, nodding enthusiasticly. "Well, we are here." She said, pointing to the ice cream parlor at which they stood in front of. "All right!" Kaito grinned and jogged forward, his gaze eager. Rin hadn't even really realized they were there until they stood directly in front of it. "Oh!" She said, she had been clearly distracted, the entire walk. "This is soooo much better than school." She said with a smile on her face. "Definitely." Len agreed with a chuckle. "And I'm glad Kaito didn't make us go anyway.." Rin nodded and looked over at Kaito. "Thanks for not forcing us to go back to schooollll!~" She said with a grin. Kaito looked over his shoulder and smiled. "No problem~ Meiko's going to be really mad at me though..." Kaito looked over his shoulder and smiled. "No problem~ Meiko's going to be really pissed off at me though..." "Thing is..." Kaito hesitated, then winced. "When she's mad... She usually takes it out on me." He smiled sheepishly. "Ahh.. I'm not looking forward to having to face her again later..." Rin frowned. "Then just blame it on me, it was my idea anyways." She replied shrugging her shoulders. "I..." Kaito let out a sigh. "Ehh... Well, I guess we don't need to worry about that now.." He smiled nodded. "Don't worry Kaito, I'll defend you if Meiko tries to give you any bull crap about it." (hehe... ship) Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Rin. I appreciate it." Rin grinned (that rhymes owo) at him. "No problem!" Kaito smiled, then turned around again, once more pushing Meiko out of his mind. "Poor Kaito." Len murmured, stifling a smile. "Meiko's always abusing the poor guy." Rin gave a light laugh, so light it was practically inaudible. " I feel sorry for him sometimes." She replied to him. Len nodded in agreement and snickered softly, "He doesn't even have the courage to stand up to her." Rin crossed her arms. "He needs to get some type of self confidence." She murmured back to Len. Len sighed and looked over at Kaito, smirking slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. But I don't blame him- Meiko can be really intimidating sometimes.." Rin pinched her lips together. "Your right, she kind of scares me.." She replied to him. An awkward pause passed between them, before Len finally answered. "Exactly." He smiled sheepishly. "So I can see why he's afraid to stand up to her." "Yeah..." She mumbled quietly. Meiko was pretty horrifying at times. Rin would hate to get on her bad side. Len nodded. "Poor Kaito." He smiled in amusement. "At least he doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Rin nodded and uncrossed her arms. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to mind, but I still feel sorry for him." Len looked over at the bluenette once more, who was now happily eating an ice cream cone. "Yeah..." He chuckled. "Usually nothing ever bothers him much, though." Rin followed his gaze and cracked a smile. "That's true." She replied. Len nodded and grinned in amusement. "That's our Kaito~" Rin laughed a little and flashed a grin. "Yup!" She replied. Kaito seemed to sense they were talking about him and glanced curiously in their direction, head tilted. Len snickered, meeting Kaito's gaze. "He might be older than us, but he's got a major childish side to him too~" Rin nodded and gave a little giggle when Kaito turned his head to look at them. She turned to face Len instead. "That's true. So very true." "I can hear you guys, you know!" Kaito said, his gaze indignant. "We know~" Len replied, nodding at Rin's statement with a soft laugh. Rin laughed as Kaito shouted at them. "Do you think we are irritating him?" She asked, a small smile still plastered on her face. "Probably." Len chuckled as Kaito looked away with a huff. "Aww, come on, lighten up Kaito!" Rin turned her head to face Kaito again. "We only tease you because we love youuuu!~" She cooed. Zuki had remained oblivious to the conversation about Kaito. She seemed to be happily talking talking to one of the workers. Kaito couldn't help but smile. "Alright, alright." He looked at them with a cheerful smile. "I guess I can be childish at times.." Rin laughed a bit at Kaito's reply. "At least you'll admit it!" She teased with a wink. Zuki walked back to the others, now holding an ice cream cone. "...Did I miss something?" She asked them, tilting her head to the side. "Not much." Kaito shrugged, looking at Zuki, "The twins were just teasing me about being childish- Which I can be at times." He smiled sheepishly. Rin ruffled her blonde hair with one hand and nodded. "That's pretty much it." She replied. "Oh. Okay!" Zuki smiled, licking her ice cream. After a moment, she whined, rubbing her forehead. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "You alright?" She asked Zuki. "B-b-brainfreeze!" The female yelped, rubbing her forehead furiously. It hurt...a lot! Rin bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't need to eat things so fast." She said. Len nodded in agreement, frowning slightly. "Yeah..." Eventually Zuki managed to ease the pain. "I-Im fine now..." She said, before looking at her ice cream. "Rin...don't question my food eatingness. I don't eat ice cream a lot...I forgot that happened. She sighed, before looking at Kaito. "How do you eat this stuff all the time?" Kaito grinned, licking his ice cream. "Well, I guess I'm used to it by now, since I eat it every day. I don't believe I've ever gotten a brainfreeze, either." Zuki shook her head, frowning. "That's unhealthy." She pouted in a child-like manner. Truth was, she was a bit jealous of his ability not to get brainfreezes. "I really don't eat ice cream that much.. I've never had a brainfreeze." Rin said flicking her wrist. Kaito shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "What can I say? Ice cream is my favorite food, like Len with bananas or Rin with oranges. Besides, it hasn't affected me so far, and I've been eating ice cream a long time." Zuki frowned, tossing the rest of her ice cream away. "Rin, Len, aren't you two going to get some ice cream? I'll buy it if you don't have the money to." She offered, pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket. She opened the candy, taking a big bite from the candy bar. "Yeah, I don't think I have any money..." Len sighed and gave an embarrassed smile. "I'd appreciate that~" "Well, here." Zuki pulled out a was of money from her pocket consisting of ones, tens, and twenties. After seperating out enough money for the twins to get a good amount of ice cream, she held the money out to Len. Len smiled gratefully and took the money. "Thanks, Zuki~!" Then he looked at Rin. "Want any ice cream, Rin?" Rin smiled at Zuki, then at Len. "Thanks for the money, Zuki! And yeah, I'll have some ice cream." She said, replying to the both of them. Len smiled. "Alright! Let's go get some~" Then he jogged away, his gaze bright. "Alrightyyyyy!" Rin said, jogging after Len, with a smile on her face. "No problem, Len-san and Rin-san." Zuki replied, before yawning. She was tired. The cross-dressing girl looked at Kaito, curious of how much ice cream he was eating. "What are you doing Lennn?~" Rin asked, poking him in the arm. Len looked over at Rin and smiled, now holding a cone. "Getting us ice cream. Nee, Rin, what do you want~?" Rin bit the inside of her lip and closed one eye. "Erm.. I don't know.. You can pick for me!" She replied. Len shrugged. "Okay!" Then he turned back to the counter. Rin nodded twice, and stood on her toes trying to look over Len's shoulder. After another few minutes, Len smiled and handed Rin a cone. "Here, Rin~" Rin took the cone happily. "Thanks Lennyy!~" She said. "No problem, Rinny~" Len said with a grin. Len chuckled, then began licking his ice cream. "Mmm~" Rin didn't start licking the ice cream, she took a big bite out of the top instead. Len looked at her and smiled. "How do you like your ice cream?" Rin took it out of her mouth and held it open. "My teeth hurt now." She said. Her words were quite inaudible because her mouth was open. Len smirked and tried not to laugh. "You're not used to it, I guess." Rin shook her head vigorously and closed one eye. "Owwiiee.." She whined. Len smiled sympathetically. "Aw, sorry Rin.. I can imagine how much that hurts." Rin tilted her head to the side and rubbed her teeth with one of her fingers. "Okay, okay." She took her finger away from her mouth. "I'm good now!" She said with a grin. "There ya go!" Len said and smiled. "That's my Rinny~" Rin giggled and smiled back at him, then took a, not so big, bite out of her ice cream. It didn't hurt her teeth this time. Len took a bite out of his ice cream too and shivered slightly. Rin giggled. "You cold Lennyyyy?~" She cooed. Len paused. "Th-The ice cream's cold... B-But what else did I expect?" He smiled sheepishly and chuckled. Rin giggled again. "Did you think it would be warm or something?" She asked, ruffling his hair with her free hand. "N-No." Len shook his head slightly and smiled in amusement. "I haven't had ice cream in a while, so it's colder than I expected.." Rin laughed and smoothed his hair back down from where she'd messed it up. "We need to start eating this stuff more often." She said closing one eye and tilting the cone to the side, a little bit of the ice cream dripped on the floor. Len nodded in agreement and chuckled. "Agreed." Rin laughed again and stared at his cone. "What kind did you get?" She asked. Len smirked. "Ehh, I just got vanilla. I don't think they hava banana flavor.." Rin scooted closer and took a bite of his then scooted away. She had chocolate, bit she just wanted to try the vanilla. "Mhm.." She said, before giggling again. "Rinnn!" Len whined. Then he shook his head and smirked. "Like it~?" Rin laughed and nodded her head twice. "I doo!~" She cooed. Len chuckled. "Good." He smiled at her. Rin smiled back at him, and closed her eyes halfway. Len then leaned over and took a bite from her cone, then stepped away with an amused smirk. "Mmm~" Rin laughed and pointed the cone in his direction, a little more of it dripping on the floor. "Do you like itttt?~" She asked. Len nodded and laughed. "Yup~!" Rin laughed again. "That's good!" Len grinned, then bit into his own cone. Rin grinned back at him, and continued to nibble on her ice cream. Len smiled, then looked toward Kaito and Zuki. "I wonder what they're up to..." Rin followed his gaze, then gave a mischievous grin. "Want to pry on their conversation?" She murmured. Len paused, then gave a devilish smirk. "Sure~" Rin snickered softly and tugged on Len's sleeve. "C'mon then." Len nodded and snuck forward, his gaze fixed on the bluenette. Rin looked down at the floor the moment Kaito looked over at them.. "D-dang.." She muttered stifling back a laugh. Kaito tilted his head at the twins. "You two done yet?" He asked. "Almost..." Len murmured, glancing at the remainder of his cone. Rin spun around on her heel, and took the remainder of Len's cone, with her mouth.. She had finished her's just a second ago. "DONE!" She said, her mouth muffled by the food. "Rinnn!" Len whined. "I was going to finish that...!" Rin gave him the saddest and most pitiful look she could do. "I-I'm sorry Lennn.~" Len hesitated. "N-No, it's okay, Rin." He smiled sheepishly. "I don't mind~" She brightened up immediately. "Good!" She exclaimed, attempting to tackle hug him. Len grunted as she tackle hugged him, and chuckled. "Ahh, love you too~" "Mhmng. ." Her voice was kind of muffled by Len's shirt, but she meant for that to sound nice. Len laughed softly, an amused smile on his face. "You're quite something, aren't ya?" Rin giggled and nodded. "Mhm!" She replied, as she pulled her face off of Len's shirt, then grinned at him. Len smirked and chuckled. "Yup, that's my twin sister~" Rin smiled and nodded. "And your my twin brother." She replied to him, still smiling. Len grinned and ruffled her hair. "Love ya, Rinny~" Rin grinned back at him, closed her eyes halfway, and giggled when he ruffled her hair. "Love you too, Lenny~" Kaito had finished his ice cream, and was now lingering by the door, Zuki was closely next to him. "Are we ready?" She asked. Rin turned to face her. "Yeah! Let's get going!" Len nodded in agreement. "Okay.." Kaito said, as he began to walk out the door, but unfortunately for him, someone had noticed that he hadn't shown up at school. In the doorway, was a seriously pissed off looking Meiko. "Oh God.." Kaito murmured. Meiko narrowed her eyes, grabbed Kaito by the scarf, and began dragging him away, once more, leaving the other three Vocaloids, standing in the ice cream parlor, baffled at her sudden appearance. And let the cycle restart! 


End file.
